


Home

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Baby Damian Wayne, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason takes care of Damian, Kidnapping, M/M, Not really YJ verse cuz all I took is amnesiac Jason and baby dami, Red Hooded Ninja Jason, Resurrected Jason Todd, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: He had to run.He had upped and left in the middle of the night, stopping only once in the nursery where he grabbed the sleeping child.He did not know where he was running, but he knew he had to get out of there.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT IN THE YJ VERSE
> 
> The only YJ-specific characters are Ninja Jay and Baby Damian.
> 
> And there are no spoilers really, since I haven't watched YJ yet lol.

He had to run.

He did not know where he was running, but he knew he had to get out of there.

He had upped and left in the middle of the night, stopping only once in the nursery where he grabbed the sleeping child.

He had made it twenty yards from the outermost enclosure of the League when the alarms started going off.

He ran and ran, not once looking back.

He had no idea where he was going, no destination in mind, but he knew he had to get out of there.

~

It took two days of running through the forest, doubling back, crossing rivers, and hiding in trees to lose the League.

He knew, however, that they would not give up trying to track him down. After all, he had taken the League’s most precious treasure: its heir.

He did not know why he had stopped to grab the child, but he had a feeling, deep in his gut, that told him that the child was important. That the child was somehow connected to his past.

His past.

A part of him that had been taken away from him, and even though Ra’s and Talia seemed to know about his past, they refused to tell him.

And he could not ask.

So he took the child. The young babe, only two years old, named Damian. Meaning “to tame”. He did not know how he knew that. He just knew things, sometimes.

Like how he had recognized the one in blue. He did not even know his own name, let alone recognize a stranger’s. Ra’s had said his memory seemed to be returning. He hoped so.

~

The baby would not stop crying now.

He did not know why. He suspected it was because the baby needed to eat. He was feeling a bit hungry too. He had found some berries on a brush earlier, and he had tried one. He did not feel sick after a couple hours, so he collected the berries to eat.

The child did not eat the berries. He tried over and over again to entice the baby into eating.

Finally, he gave up and just ate for himself. But as the baby continued to cry, he knew he had to find another way. This baby was his only hope after all.

He ripped a portion off the sleeve of his undershirt.

He put several berries into the cloth and wrapped them up. Then, he squeezed it, working the fruits into a pulp. He let the juice drip into the child’s mouth.

Almost immediately, the child stopped crying.  
The child started mouthing at the cloth, wanting more. Its little hands reached for the source of the sweet juices.

He gently squeezed the cloth until it could give no more juices. Then, he opened it up and scooped some of the squished berry pulp onto his finger. He held it out for the child to eat.

The child ate it, and it bit him.

 _What a brat,_ he thought. He paused a moment, confusion filling him. He did not know the meaning of that word – _brat_ , but he had just used it.

Slowly, he continued to feed the child until all the berry pulp was gone.

Then, for the first time in two and half days, the baby slept.

~

Another couple days passed, and the baby was starting to get restless again. It refused to sleep at night, and it twisted in its blankets. It cried and bit him whenever he neared it.

If he could not get the child to calm down soon, he would be risking their little hiding place in the roots of a large tree.

So slowly, he removed the mask covering his face and took the sobbing child up into his arms.

A strange thought came to mind.

No, it was not quite a thought, but more… a _sound_.

He cleared his throat, his voice raspy from disuse. He made the sound aloud. Then, he made the next sound. And the next, a little softer, a little faster.

It was a song of sorts, a quaint little melody that he did not recognize, but it felt familiar.

He associated the song with… stars and kisses. He did not know why.

But despite the raspy quality of his voice and the pitches not being quite right, the child calmed to just small sniffles, watching him with wide eyes.

He continued humming, a little louder, a little more boldly. The child hiccupped, its eyelids fluttering shut, finally giving into the fatigue from traveling so many miles in a day.

When it finally succumbed to sleep, he pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead. He did not know why he did it. He just knew that kisses were meant to comfort and bring ease to someone, somehow.

Perhaps kissing excreted a muscle relaxing poison?

He would have to keep it in mind.

He grabbed their things, strapped the child onto his front, and started out once more. It was easier to travel when the child was asleep.

~

They reached a small town a total of eighteen days since their escape from the League.

However, he did not stop at the town. It was too close to the League.

He continued going, making a wide arc around the town.

Luckily, the child was used to him now, and it would wait patiently each night for him to hum it to sleep.

His voice was also improving. It no longer contained the raspy quality. He started speaking to the baby, saying words he knew.

He also repeated the name, Grayson, to the child, looking for a reaction of any kind. Sometimes the babe laughed, sometimes it cried, and sometimes it just stared at him blankly.

They crossed over into a desert.

Within one day in the desert, they were beaten down and weary.

There was nothing in sight.

He wondered if he would die here.

~

“Hey, are you okay?”

Something touched his face.

He sat up with a sharp gasp, reaching for his sword, which was always by his side. But it was no longer.

So instead, he balled his hands into fists and threw a punch at his attacker. His attacker caught his fist.

“Woah, woah! I don’t want to have to sedate you again, man.”

He stopped and squinted at his attacker, who was not attacking. He looked somewhat familiar.

“You gonna be okay?” the man asked. “I’m going to let go of your hand now, okay?” He slowly let go of his fist.

He immediately punched the too trusting man.

However, the man did not even flinch. Instead, pain coursed up his arm, causing him to cry out.

The man sighed. “Are you done? I have some questions for you, but first, you should probably drink some water. You’re extremely dehydrated. We had you on an IV for quite the time.”

He licked his dry, cracked lips, trying to find the words. “Where… baby?”

The man blinked at him. “I’m sorry?”

“Baby? Where?” he asked again, frustration making him want to punch the man again, but his fist was still throbbing from the first time.

“Oh, we’ve got him in another room. He was in critical condition, but he’s fine now. Let’s talk about you first,” the man said, pressing the glass of water into his hand.

He glanced at the glass for a second, wondering whether or not he should drink. But his dry throat ached. If he wanted answers, he would need to ask the questions.

He drank the water quickly, slamming the glass back down when he was done. He struggled to get himself off the bed. “Find baby,” he growled out.

“Okay, no, not yet,” the man said quickly, pushing him back into a lying position. “You’re not ready for that yet, and neither is the kid, okay? Just- Just take it easy, man.”

He reluctantly lay back down, glaring at the man.

“Alright,” the man said softly. He pulled up a chair and sat down. “Who are you?” the man started. “We found you in the desert, collapsed, with the baby in your arms. Your clothes were in tatters, but they looked like the clothes of a ninja. You did have a good quality sword with you as well, but nothing else.”

“Where… sword?” he asked.

“We took it away for your safety,” the man said calmly. “Who are you?”

“Who… are _you_?” he repeated back to the strange man with skin of steel.

The man quirked a small smile. “A friend. I’m here to help.”

“Need no… help,” he growled out spitefully.

The man did not answer and just waited patiently.

“Run,” he finally spat out. “Run away… with baby.”

“Is he yours?” the man urged softly.

“No,” he said, his tone much softer now, thinking about the child he had spent the last twenty some days with. “Not… mine. But need… to find me.”

“You need… the baby to find you?” the man repeated. “I don’t understand.”

His brows furrowed, trying to find better words to explain himself. Before he could consciously pick them out, the right words came tumbling out. “I don’t know who I am. I don’t know who the baby is, but I know we’re somehow connected. I need to find out who I am. It’s… important.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up after that.

“Oh? And who does the baby belong to?” the man asked.

He was suddenly at a loss of words again. He made vague gestures with his hands, his mouth slightly agape. “Bad… man,” he finally said.

The man’s eyebrows shot up. “Batman?”

He shook his head. “Bad man.” Then, he frowned and stared at the man. “Who… Bat man?”

“Oh, he’s nobody,” the man said with a flippant wave of his hand. “Can you tell me who you’re running from?”

His eyebrows furrowed. There was something about that name that struck something inside him. He put it aside for later, when he was alone. He shook his head. “Bad man,” he repeated.

The man sighed and gave him a tight smile. “Yeah, okay. Thanks for answering my questions. We’ll bring you some food shortly, ‘kay?”

The man started to stand and go. He quickly reached out and grabbed the man’s wrist.

“Who… you?” he asked, almost pleadingly. He gestured to his face, trying to express that the man somehow looked familiar.

The man just pointed to his chest. “I’m not too sure either right now, but… you can call me Superboy.”

With that, the man left.

~

He was left staring at the ceiling for a long time, just thinking. A glance out the window told him that they were flying in the sky, too high above the Earth to escape safely, especially with a baby.

So he waited. He would have his chance.

There was a quiet knock on the door to his small room. A moment later, the door slid open, and a new person stood there. He was masked, but not unrecognizable.

He leapt to his feet immediately, groaning slightly at the wave of dizziness that washed over him.

"Grayson,” he croaked.

The new man paused, halfway across the threshold. He said nothing. Then, he stepped inside and shut the door. “How do you know that name?” he asked, his voice void of emotion. “Superboy said you had no memories.”

“Grayson… you,” he gasped out, his vision steadying.

“Saw you,” he said. “Knew you. Looking… for you.”

Grayson frowned. “I’m… sorry, but I don’t know you. Why were you looking for me?” he asked, a bit coldly.

He sat back down onto the cot, the dizziness subsiding. “Remembered you. Look for answers… about me.”

“You think I’ll be able to answer your questions?” Grayson asked dubiously. “I don’t know you. I doubt I can.”

He shook his head. “Know more than me.”

Grayson sat down in the seat Superboy had vacated hours before. “Okay…” he said slowly.

He nodded and swallowed hard. His throat still hurt.  
“You came… to League,” he started slowly.

Grayson stood up, glaring at him. “You’re one of them?” he asked.

He quickly shook his head, eyes wide. “No! Not… anymore. Saw you come… and go. You talk… with Ra’s. Knew your name.”

“That means nothing,” Grayson said. He started to go.

“I die,” he said loudly, and Grayson froze. “I die… and I come back. Don’t remember. Don’t know. Need help.”

“You… died,” Grayson said slowly, turning back around.

He nodded.

“And you came back to life? That’s not possible.”

“Ra’s… a Pit. Bring people back. Bring me back.”

Grayson’s eyes narrowed behind his mask. His lips pressed into a thin line. “That still means nothing to me.” He sounded more cautious now. Guarded.

“Knew your name!” he protested. “Must- Must know you…”

Grayson was silent for a full minute. Then he shook his head. “Sorry, don’t think I can help.”

He deflated, letting out a long sigh. Just like that, all his hopes were crushed. “Understand,” he said softly. Grayson started to leave. Then, he remembered his other question. “Wait.”

Grayson paused at door.

“Superboy mentioned… Batman. Who is… Batman?” he asked, his sentences becoming more coherent, but still choppy.

This time, Grayson slammed the door shut as he stepped back into the room. “Who the hell are you?” he hissed. “Do you think this is funny? A joke?!” he demanded.

He stiffened, his mind shutting down just like that. Grayson was grabbing the front of his shirt and sneering in his face, but he did not process it at all. Grayson yelled at him, but there was nothing.  
Deep inside him, an anger so deep awakened. It short circuited his mind, and it took control of his body.

In a flash, he had thrown Grayson across the room.  
A dark laugh escaped his lips as he slowly started forward. “Funny you should say that,” he said, his voice distorted and scary. He could not regain control of his body. “Because I actually don’t find many jokes very funny. But have you heard the one about the bird and the crowbar?” He grabbed the front of Grayson’s suit. “Because I heard… that it’s… pretty… fucking… funny.”

Then, like someone had flipped a switch, he was back in control. He immediately dropped Grayson and backed up, his own hands shaking.  
He did not know what that was. That had never happened before.

Grayson stared at him from across the room.

He continued backing up until he hit the cot and fell backwards. His head hit the wall, and he blacked out.

~

“…telling you! The DNA matches up!”

“I’m sorry, Dick, but there’s no way.”

“He said Ra’s Lazarus Pit brought him back. It’s totally viable!”

“Dick… maybe you’re just seeing Jason in him, but… that’s not Jason. Jason was fifteen when he died. This man is at least twenty, if not older!”

“It’s him!”

He awoke with a gasp, sitting up, eyes wide.

Immediately, someone was at his bedside.

“Shit, Little Wing, it’s okay,” Grayson murmured.

“You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

A new name gurgled up from the depths of his memory. “…Dick?”

“Yes, yes, it’s me,” Dick said. He was still in his blue and black suit, but he had taken his mask off. “How are you feeling?”

“Bad,” he whispered. “Scared. Something… bad happened.”

“We’ll figure that out when we come to it,” Dick promised. “First, here, water. Drink.”

He took the glass of water, and he drank deeply from it. Still, his throat felt parched. “I… know you,” he said softly, staring at the man sitting in front of him. “But… don’t know why.”

Dick’s face fell. “You still don’t… remember? Do you remember you name?”

He shook his head.

“Jason. Your name is Jason Peter Todd. You’re eighteen. You’re my Little Wing, the second Robin. You’re Bruce Wayne’s son, and Batman’s partner. You’re… alive.”

None of those things meant anything to him. But he supposed he would be better off putting a name to his face. “Jason,” he repeated.

Dick nodded, hoping for some sort of miracle.

Jason shook his head slowly.

Dick sighed. “It’s okay. Baby steps.”

"Baby- where is baby?” Jason asked urgently.

“He’s- He’s in the other room,” Dick said in confusion.

“Who’s baby is that, Jay? Did you just baby-nap someone’s child?”

“Knew baby was important,” Jason said quickly.

“Don’t know why. Just know.”

“But who’s child is that?” Dick repeated.

Jason went quiet for a second. “Talia,” he finally said.

“Shit,” Dick said quietly. “Is that who you were running from then? The League?”

Jason nodded slowly.

Dick pulled a face. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re going overseas then. It would make it harder for them to chase you there.”

“Where… overseas?”

“Home, Jaybird,” Dick smiled. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> The was eventually going to have sex but I had to end it there because I had some stuff to do. But I might write some more someday? If you guys want that? I'll put it as incomplete if you guys want to see more, but it won't be very much more. Maybe a chapter or two.
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't get the idea of amnesiac ninja Jason and helpless baby Damian against the world out of my mind, so I had to write something.
> 
> IF I CONTINUE THIS THERE WILL EVENTUALLY BE PORN SO IT'S VALID ON THIS ACCOUNT ATM <3


End file.
